Senjata Makan Tuan Part 2
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Sasuke masih tetap tidak percaya kalo Naruto itu 'Minatsuki Saya'. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu berniat untuk mengerjai Sasuke lagi... oneshot... Review plezzz!


A/N: Huahaha… tak berpikir akan membuat bagian kedua-nya… tapi… akhirnya kubuat juga. Ada yg tanya kenapa ga jadiin Chapter aja? Yah, bagian yang ini juga cuma buat tambahan aja sih sebenarnya… tapi… yah… baca saja… Sequal from 'Senjata Makan Tuan'

Summary: Sasuke masih tidak percaya 100 kalo si Naruto itu 'Minatsuki Saya'. Karena suatu hal, Naruto mengetahui hal itu dan memutuskan untuk mengerjainya **lagi**…

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Senjata Makan** **Tuan**

_ Part II_

Di siang yang panas, si Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan sambil berpikir tentang kejadian kemarin

_Flash back_

"Hehehe… Sasuke-chaan" _(Naruto)_

"Ikh?!" _(Sasuke)_

"Naruto… kau membuatku merinding" kata Sakura

"Hehehe… masih nyari Minatsuki-chan?"

"Mi… Minatsuki-chan?"

"Minatsuki Saya-chan!"

"Ukh…" muka Sasuke tiba-tiba memerah

"S… siapa itu Sasuke-kun?!!"

"Uuh…"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Sasuke! Kena kau!!! Kemarin itu, si Saya itu aku!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Ke mana Sasuke yang selalu cool itu?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto ngakak ceria

_Flash back opp_

Masa yang Naruto katakan itu benar?! Minatsuki-san yang begitu lembut dan baik hati… beda banget sama si usurantokachi itu! Lagian Minatsuki-san cantik sekali! Tidak mungkin dia Naruto!!!!!!!

"Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin…" batin Sasuke

" Hei! Sasuke! Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya

"Hah?! Na… Naruto?!" seru Sasuke kaget

"? Tidak biasanya kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku…" kata Naruto

"Bukan urusanmu!" seru Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah

"Sasuke? Apa dia demam?" gumam Naruto

Lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Sasuke…

TOK… TOK… TOK… 

"Permisi!!!" _(Naruto)_

"Ya sebentar…!"

CKREK… 

"Ah! Naru-chan!" sapa Itachi

"Hm? Itachi-san? Sasuke belum pulang?" tanya Naruto

"eh? Otouto? Belum tuh… Naru-chan lagi mencarinya?" tanya Itachi

"Yah, bukan begitu… hanya saja si Sasuke terlihat agak aneh belakangan ini…" ujar Naruto prihatin _–tumbeeen…-_

"hee… ah! Naru-chan! Ayo masuk! Kuceritakan sesuatu yang menarik!" seru Itachi

"Sesuatu yang menarik?" _(Naruto)_

Di saat itu, Sasuke sedang berlatih sendirian di _sparring field_

"Huh! Dasar si usurantokachi itu! Bukannya aku tidak menyadarinya… hanya saja… em… Argh!!!! Itu semua membuatku pusing!!!!! Kalau saja ada Saya-san!!!!" batin Sasuke

TANG! JLEB!!! 

"Ah…"

Sebuah kunai menusuk kunai lainnya yang menancap di pohon dengan keras sehingga kunai satunya tambah masuk ke dalam pohon _–Bweh…-_

Kembali ke rumah Sasuke 

"Apa hal menarik itu Itachi-san?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum the yang disajikan

"Hehehe… begini… kemarin… si Sasuke itu waktu tidur ngigau…" kata Itachi, tersenyum

"Hah? Mengigau?" _(Naruto)_

"Yup! Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Itachi

"Ya enggaklah… setahuku si Baka itu ga pernah yang namanya ngigau…" kata Naruto

"Hehehe… dia ngigau 'Saya-san… Saya-san…' Hahahahaha!!!!!!" kata Itachi diikuti tawanya

"Serius?!!! Hmph…" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan sekali lagi

"SERIUS!!!!!!!!! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _(Itachi)_

"Jadi… Sasuke… huhuhu… tetap… hahaha… percaya… kalo… hihihi… 'Saya' itu… hahaha… ada???? Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kata Naruto terbata-bata sambil tertawa

"Tul! HUAHAHAHA……………" _(Itachi)_

"gile… tak bisa kupercaya…" gumam Naruto

"btw Itachi-san! Aku pamit dulu yah!!!" seru Naruto

"Baiklah… hehehe… hati-hati di jalan yah!!!! Naru-chan!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" seru Itachi sambil melanjutkan ngakaknya

_Di kantor Hokage_

"I… Ini… Shizune! Segera panggil Naruto sekarang juga!!!" seru Tsunade

"Ha-I! Godaime-sama!" seru Shizune

* * *

_20 menit kemudian_

"Ada apa Tsunade baa-chan?" tanya Naruto

"LAMA SEKALI!!!!!" seru Tsunade marah

"Jangan salahkan aku! Gara-gara ada warung ramen aku mampir bentar deh!!!! Eph!" Naruto memukul mulutnya "Eh… kejadiannya berlalu begitu saja… hehehe…"

"Grr… aku mau memukulmu tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat…" kata Tsunade dengan sedikit hawa membunuhnya

"Hoh… Safe…" batin Naruto

"Kau pasti tidak lupa kejadian yang menimpamu baru-baru ini kan?" tanya Tsunade

"Hm? Yang waktu aku tidak bisa kembali dari wujud cewe kemarin ya?" tanya Naruto

"Yah…. Begitulah…" kata Tsunade "btw, setelah itu aku menyelidiki hal itu dan berhasil membuat obat ini…" kata Tsunade sambil menunjukkan obat itu

"Hm? Apa khasiatnya nih? Tsunade baa-chan?" tanya Naruto kebingungan

" hohoho! Khasiatnya dapat membuatmu 3 hari berubah terus menerus dengan '_henge no jutsu_'… khusus kamu, '_sexy no jutsu_' sepertinya juga bisa…" kata Tsunade bangga

"Hee…" _(Naruto)_

"Ada juga penawarnya yang kemarin kuberikan padamu…_" _sambung Tsunade

"Hee…" _(Naruto)_

"Hee? Cuma itu jawabanmu?" keluh Tsunade

"Yah… tapi kok memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Naruto

"Yah, karena kamu kita jadi menemukan hal baru… jadi kupanggil kamu dulu untuk menjadi pertama yang tahu setelah aku dan Shizune dan yang membantuku… juga—" belum selesai kata-katanya sudah dipotong Naruto

"Itu bukan yang pertama jadinya…" kata Naruto dengan tampang kesalnya

"Ya… yah… yang penting apa kamu mau mencoba obat ini sendiri?" tanya Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hmm…" _(Naruto)_

Lalu sebuah ide kembali terlintas di kepala Naruto _–selalu banyak ide aja dia ini…-_

"Ok! Aku mau!!!" seru Naruto

"Bagus!" seru Tsunade sambil memberikan obat dan penawarnya

"terima kasih Tsunade baa-chan!" seru Naruto sambil keluar dari ruang Hokage

"Huhuhu…" Tsunade tertawa licik

"Ano… Tsunade-sama… apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shizune

"Kalau ia bukan jadi pertama yang tahu, biarkan Naruto menjadi pencoba pertama obat itu…" kata Tsunade

"Astaga…" _(Shizune)_

_Sesampainya Naruto di rumah…_

"Hehehe… barang bagus nih… Hohoho… Sasuke aku datang!!!!" batin Naruto

Lalu Naruto berubah menjadi 'Minatsuki Saya' lagi dengan _sexy no jutsu _nya. Tak lupa meminum obat dari Tsunade dan segera mencari Sasuke yang ia pikir ada di _sparring field_ _–khas Sasuke… latihan terus.. haha-_

_Di Sparring field_

"Ugh! Mana yang bener sih?!!!" batin Sasuke sambil terus melempar kunai-kunainya

Tiba-tiba… **JLEB**!!!!

"KYAAA!!!!"

"Eh? Ada orang? HAH?!!!" _(batin Sasuke)_

"Aduh… Ah! Sasuke?" seru Saya alias 'Naruto'

"Saya-san?!!" seru Sasuke kaget

"Halo… lama tidak bertemu…" sapa Saya, memasang mukanya yang cute

"Eh… halo…" sapa Sasuke gugup

"Tidak mungkin Saya-san itu Naruto!" batin Sasuke

"Hehehe… lagi latihan ya?" tanya Saya

"Em… iya… eh, Saya-san…" _(Sasuke)_

"Ya?" _(Saya)_

"Em… apa pernah mendengar orang yang bernama Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya dari Itachi-san…" kata Saya

"Oh… Itachi ya?" gumam Sasuke

"Kenapa selalu Itachi????" batin Sasuke cemburu lagi

"Yah… tidak penting sih… dia temanmu?" tanya Saya

"Yah… begitulah…" jawab Sasuke menghela nafas

"Grr… kalo nyebut namaku kenapa harus pake menghela nafas segala sih?! Si BAKA ITU!!!!!" batin 'Naruto'

"Um… mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Saya

"Em… boleh…" jawab Sasuke tersipu

Lalu mereka berjalan-jalan ke arah 'New Akatsuki'

"Saya-san… ke mana saja kamu? Belakangan ini aku tidak melihatmu…" tanya Sasuke

"E… aku ada keperluan di Suna, jadi aku ke sana…" kata Saya

"oh… keperluan apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Maaf… itu seharusnya menjadi rahasia…" kata Saya, otak-nya 'Naru' lagi bener-bener jalan ))

"Oh, maafkan aku…" kata Sasuke

"Yah, bukan masalah besar kok!" kata Saya sambil tersenyum

"Uh…" wajah Sasuke memerah

_Rencana akan segera dimulai!!!! (batin Naruto)_

"Sayang sekali Itachi-san tidak bisa menemaniku…" kata Saya menghela nafas

"GLEK! Itachi?!!!" batin Sasuke kaget

"Kalau saja ia tidak berhalangan hari itu…" keluh Saya

"Heh… Itachi ya? Apa tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Sasuke kesal

"Kalau, Deidara-san kan partnernya Sasori-san, Kisame-san sekarang berpasangan dengan Tobi-san, sedang aku bersama Itachi-san!" jelas Saya

"Hih… pas banget dapetnya si Itachi! Grr…" batin Sasuke sebal

"apa tidak bersama yang lain saja?" tanya Sasuke

"Hmm…" Saya memandang ke arah Sasuke

"Ap… apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Kamu mau ikut yah?" tanya Saya sambil tersenyum

"Bu… bukan begitu!!!!" seru Sasuke mengelak

"Oh… sayang sekali…" keluh Saya

"Eh… apa tadi harusnya kukatakan iya,ya?" batin Sasuke merasa bersalah

"Mu… mungkin kapan-kapan saja kalau tidak ada misi…" kata Sasuke

"OK!!!" seru Saya

"GLEP… manisnya…" batin Sasuke tersipu

* * *

"Ah! Itu 'New Akatsuki!!!' Apa Itachi-san di sana ya?" gumam Saya

"… Apa bagusnya idiot itu…" batin Sasuke memancarkan aura kecemburuannya

"Oh! Hei, Sasuke…" sapa Kisame

"Hei, 'makhluk ajaib'…" sapa Sasuke

"Dasar 'ayam!' Eh, Sasu tuh sapa? Pacarmu yah?" tanya Kisame

"Bu… bukan!!!" seru Sasuke tersipu

"Hei, Kisame-san! Kau lupa lagi? Aku 'Saya'!!!" seru Saya

"Lu… lupa?" tanya Kisame

"Kok bisa?" tanya Sasuke

"Yah, Kisame-san itu kan pelupa!!! Sampai-sampai harus dites gelombang otaknya…" jelas Saya

"Yah, kalau itu memang bener sih…" kata Kisame

"Fuh… untung gua pernah diceritain Itachi-san… kalo enggak alasan apa lagi yang harus kupakai…" batin Saya_ (Naruto)_

"Oh… be… begitu yah…" kata Sasuke

"Jadi 'hewan ajaib' memang susah yah…" batin Sasuke

"Hei, Kau tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak kan Sasuke?" tanya Kisame

"Ya… enggaklah…" jawab Sasuke

"tajem juga dia…" batin Sasuke

"Hei!!!! Kisame!!!! Tes gelombang otakmu dulu!!!!" seru Tobi

"Ya…" jawab Kisame "Kalu begitu aku pergi dulu ya…" pamit Kisame

"Hn…" _(Sasuke)_

"Semoga berhasil…" _(Saya)_

_Perjalanan ke ruang tes_

"hei, Kisame… sapa cewe tadi? Manis juga…" kata Tobi

"Lha… itukan Saya!!!" seru Kisame

"Saya? Siapa itu?" tanya Tobi kebingungan

"…" Kisame lalu menggotong Tobi

"WOI! KISAME!!! LU NGAPAIN?!!!!" seru Tobi meronta-ronta

"Yang harus cek gelombang otak itu kamu!!!" seru Kisame sambil menggotong Tobi ke ruang tes… _-Kebalik deh… )) -_

"KISAMEEE?!!!!!!!!!!" _(Tobi)_

_Kembali ke Sasuke n' Saya_

"Hmm… tampaknya Itachi-san tidak di sini…" keluh Saya

"Yah… dia ada di rumah sih tadi…" kata Sasuke dingin

"oh…" _(Saya)_

_rencana berikutnya… huehehehehe… (Batin 'Naruto')_

"oh… Sasuke… Apa kamu membenci kakakmu?" tanya Saya

"TENTU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aku benci dia karena kau menyukainya!!!!!!!" batin Sasuke

"Um… kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke gugup

"Yah… hanya berpikir saja… tampaknya kau jarang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Aniki'_…" kata Saya

"… cih… Itachi dipanggil aniki sering-sering buat apa gitu loh!" batin Sasuke

" mungkin aku akan mulai memanggilnya nanti…" jawab Sasuke

"Ini juga untukmu loh…" batin Sasuke

"Hem… begitu ya… untung saja kau tidak membencinya… akan kuberitahukan Itachi-san berita baik ini…" kata Saya senang

"Ap… APA?!!!!!!!!" seru Sasuke kaget

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke—" _(Saya)_

BRUKH!!!! Sasuke mendorong Saya ke sebuah pohon 

"Sa… Sasuke?!" Saya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa, kekuatan Sasuke terlalu besar

"Gile… baru kutahu kalo si Sasu kuat gini… Ugh… " batin Naruto

"Saya-san… kau tidak pernah memandangku… Itachi mulu! Sebel!!!!" seru Sasuke

"WHAT?!!!! Sekali lagi dia termakan tipuanku?! Tapi kok hampir sama kaya kemaren?!!!" _(Naruto)_

_Flash back_

Telapak tangan Sasu menyentuh pipi Saya dan wajah Saya didekatkan ke Sasu… Saya tampak agak kaget dan mulai berkeringat dingin

"WAKSS!!! Ini bukan bagian dari rencanaku!!! OMFG!!!" batin Saya (Naru) panik

3 cm… 2 cm… 1 cm… Saya Tidak bisa berkutik… ½ cm…………………. ?!!!?!?!!!

"Ehem…" tiba-tiba Kisame datang

"Ekh?!" Sasu kaget lalu menjauh dari Saya

"Hoh… SAVEE!!! THANKS KISAMEE-SANN!!!" batin Saya

_Flash back opp_

"kemaren aku masih selamat, tapi… GLEK… kali ini…_" (Naruto)_

"Saya…" _(Sasuke)_

"Sasuke?!!!!!!" _(Saya)_

"Saya! AKU MENYUKAIMU TAPI KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMANDANGKU! KAU SELALU MEMBICARAKAN ITACHI TERUS!!!! KAU TIDAK MENYADARI BAHWA AKU… AKU… AKU MENYUKAIMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Sasuke

"?!!!" _(Saya)_

Yah… akhirnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Saya dan…

_3… 2… 1… ½ cm…_

BUM+ C-U-P! Mau tahu apa yang terjadi? 

Saya tiba-tiba berubah kembali menjadi Naruto… jadi… Sasuke mencium NARUTO!!!!!!!!! _–HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—_

"BUH!!!!!!!!!!! UHUK… UHUK… NARUTO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CIH!!!!! MULUTKU!!!!!!!" seru Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya

"OHOEK…. GA SUDI BANGET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto

"KAU! KOK BISA DI SITU?!!!!!!!!!!!! JADI KAU MEMANG BENER-BENER SA—" _(Sasuke)_

"ohoek… gara-gara latihan '_shunshin no jutsu_' _(jurus berpindah super cepat)_ aku jadi sampe ke sini… huek…" kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya

"Latihan?!" seru Sasuke kaget + bingung

"Iya, disuruh sama Kakashi-sensei tuh… aku harus balik! Ja, Baka Sasuke!!!!!" seru Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke

"HUEK! Kalo aja ga kepikir yang satu itu bakal dibunuh gua… ugh…" batin Naruto

"Ugh… gile juga si _usurantokachi_ itu… yang paling penting mana Saya-san???" batin Sasuke kebingungan

Tumben-tumbennya Sasu langsung percaya ma Naru… kenapa? Tentu saja Sasuke _bisa_ percaya pada Naruto karena saat mau mencium 'Saya' matanya dipejamkan )) _– author ngakak guling-guling-_

"Jangan-jangan Saya-san marah gara-gara yang tadi…" batin Sasuke

* * *

"Sayang sekali obat itu tidak berfungsi…" keluh Tsunade walau ia tersenyum tipis

"Tampaknya begitu Tsunade-sama… tapi anda tampak senang… ada apa?" tanya Shizune

"Fufufu… aku sudah melihat sesuatu yang menarik…" kata Tsunade senang

"Ah…" Shizune mengangguk

* * *

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Tsunade baa-chan!!!!!! OBATNYA GA BERFUNGSI SAMPE 3 HARI TAU!" seru Naruto

"Ya, aku tahu…" kata Tsunade dengan tenang

"LALU?!" _(Naruto)_

"Kalau berfungsi 3 hari kau mungkin akan jadian sama si Uchiha ya?" tanya Tsunade tersenyum licik

"WHAT?!!!!!!!" _(Naruto)_

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu! Kemarin kau sampai berciuman dengan si Uchiha kan??? HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kata Tsunade sambil tertawa

"Itu Cuma kecelakaan!!!!!!!" seru Naruto

"Ya… ya… ya… kecelakaan ya? HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade melanjutkan ngakaknya

"Pokoknya enggak!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto sambil guling-guling di tanah dalam chibi version-nya

"Sudah… sudah… berkat kamu kita jadi tahu kalau obat ini tidak berhasil… jadi terima kasih Naruto!" seru Tsunade

"Haaa??????? Setelah semua itu?! TERIMA KASIH?!!! Jadi aku bahan percobaan gitu?!" seru Naruto

"So pasti… huahahaha!!!!!!" Tsunade tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Maaf, Naruto-kun… hihihi… aku sudah memperingatkan Tsunade-sama… huhuhu… tapi… dia tidak mau dengar… hahahaha!!!!!!" kata Shizune terbata-bata diikuti tawanya

"Huh! Kalian semua kejam!!!!!!!!" seru Naruto melanjutkan guling-gulingnya

_Di rumah kediaman Sasuke & Itachi_

"hh… Saya-san ke mana lagi ya?" batin Sasuke menghela nafas

"Hei Otouto!!!! Bagaimana kabarmu?!" sapa Itachi dengan semangat, tapi begitu melihat adiknya melamun di kamarnya ia masuk mengendap-endap dan berteriak tepat di samping telinga Sasuke… "OTOUTOO!!!!!!!! SELAMAT PAGII!!!!!" seru Itachi

"WHAT?!!!!!!! AP… APA?!!!" seru Sasuke kaget

"Ck…ck…ck… masih mikirin soal… Saya yaaa??? Hehehe…" Goda Itachi

"Bu… bukan! Aku hanya sedang… eh…" _(Sasuke)_

"Sedang…?_" _Itachi lirik-lirik ke arah Sasuke

"Sedang berpikir tahu!!!" seru Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang merah

"Hohoho… begitu yah? Yah… berjuang saja otouto!!! Hahahahaha!!!" Kata Itachi sambil pergi meninggalkan adiknya

"Sudah kukatakan itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!!!!!!" seru Sasuke

"Hohoho… apa yang diperbuat Naru-chan yah???" batin Itachi penasaran

Yah begitulah… sampai saat ini Sasuke juga tetap tidak mengakui atau pun menyadari kalau 'Minatsuki Saya' 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Mau gimana lagi? Semua omongan Naru n' Saya dipercaya semua sih… huahahahahaha!!!!!!!

* * *

"Jadi Sasuke masih belum sadar juga?!" seru Tsunade kaget

"Um…" Naruto mengangguk

"_Masya Allah_… padahal sudah jelas-jelas dia ciuman sama kamu, lalu ia juga melihatmu di depan mata…" kata Tsunade

"Untung juga obat itu bekerja sih…" kata Naruto lega

"Heh… kalo aja bekerja kamu bakal jadian sama si U—" _(Tsunade)_

"Argh!!!! CEREWEEETTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha menutup telinganya

"Naruto Uchiha… bagus juga…" kata Shizune

"Akh! Shizune nee-san juga?! _HIDOIII_!!!!!" seru Naruto sambil guling-guling di lantai lagi

"Huahahahahahaha!!!!!!" tawa Tsunade

"Jangan berisik Tsunade baa-chan!" seru Naruto

"Yah… ehem… kalau begitu rahasiamu aman padaku!" kata Tsunade dengan yakin

"Yah, memang harus dirahasiakan! Memalukan sekali tahu!" seru Naruto

"memang bener, kalo ketahuan bisa mati terbunuh…" kata Tsunade dengan serius

"hii.. serem…" _(Naruto)_

_CKREK……._

"Permisi…"

"ah! Itachi-san?!" seru Naruto kaget

"He… Naru-chan juga di sini? Kebetulan sekali" kata Itachi

"apa yang kau mau Itachi?" tanya Tsunade

"Begini lho… si Otouto…" _(Itachi)_

"Tunggu… jangan bilang kalau dia saking patah hatinya dia jadi gila atau semacamnya…" tebak Tsunade

"EEEhh?!!!! MASA SIH?!!!" seru Naruto kaget

"um… kupikir masalahnya bukan seperti itu…" kata Itachi sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya

"Lalu?" _(Tsunade)_

"Di… dia… memang benar-benar terobsesi dengan 'Saya'… tapi ia… bukan sedih karena ditinggal… malahan…" _(Itachi)_

"Malahan?" _(Tsunade)_

"Mala…han?" _(Naruto)_

"Apa?" _(Shizune)_

"Dia… SEKARANG DIA MEMANGGILKU ANIKI!!!!!!!!! INI ADALAH HAL YANG TERBAIK DALAM HIDUPKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Itachi sambil berlinang air mata

"Haaa?!!!!!!" _(Semua paduan suara)_

"Oh! Naru-chan! Terima kasih!!!!!! Katanya ini dari 'Saya', jadi ia memanggilku aniki…" kata Itachi

"Hah?! Oh!!" _(Naruto)_

_Flash back_

"oh… Sasuke… Apa kamu membenci kakakmu?" tanya Saya

"TENTU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aku benci dia karena kau menyukainya!!!!!!!" batin Sasuke

"Um… kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke gugup

"Yah… hanya berpikir saja… tampaknya kau jarang memanggilnya Aniki." kata Saya

"… cih… Itachi dipanggil aniki sering-sering buat apa gitu loh!" batin Sasuke

" mungkin aku akan mulai memanggilnya nanti…" jawab Sasuke

_Flash back opp_

"Apa ada kejadian seperti itu Naruto?!" seru Tsunade kaget

" Cih… Walo liat ciumannya tapi aku ga bisa denger suara mereka…" batin Tsunade

"Ah… memang ada sih kejadian seperti itu…" kata Naruto

"WHAT?!" seru Tsunade

"OH, NARU-CHAN!!! I lap you!!!" seru Itachi

"Ah! Itachi-san!!!! Menjauh!!!! INGUSMU!!!!!! YEKK!!!!!" seru Naruto

"Sori… sori… SROT… " kata Itachi menghapus ingusnya _–yeks…-_

"Ih… lengket… HUEK… kayanya daripada kena ingus Itachi-san mending dici— GLEK!!!!!!!" _(Naruto)_

"Dici…?" _(Itachi)_

"Ohohoho…" _(Tsunade)_

"Mampus… ketahuan bakal mati aku…" batin Naruto

"Mampus… ketahuan bakal mati aku…" Itachi mengikuti kata-kata Naruto

"GLEK! Aku lupa kalau Itachi-san punya Sharingan!" batin Naruto panik

"GLEK! Aku lupa kalau Itachi-san punya Sharingan…" Itachi kembali menirukan kata-kata Naruto

"GLEP!!!!" _(Naruto)_

"Naruto… ketahuan apa sih?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum + hawa membunuh

"Eh… a… ano… Itachi-san… eh…" _(Naruto)_

"Sudah Itachi, Cuma hal kecil kok…" kata Tsunade menenangkan Itachi

"Cerewet! NENEK TUA!!!!!!" seru Itachi kesal

" Ne… nek tua…?" Tsunade mulai memancarkan hawa membunuh yang dahsyat –wew…-

"HUH! MAU APA?!!!" seru Itachi

"KUHAJAR KAU!!!!!!!!!" seru Tsunade marah

"A… ano…" _(Naruto)_

_BUAK!!!!!! JEDUAR!!!!! KROMPYANG!!!! GUBRAK!!!! BUK!!!! BAK!!!!! WACHA!!!!! CIAATT!!!!!!!!! GRRR!!!!!!! GLUNDUNG-GLUNDUNG!!!!! CIIITTTTTT……… JEDUAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**END**

* * *

**A/N**: So… begitulah… Sori kalo endingnya ga begitu bagus… ga bisa mikir… ugh… T.T Sasuke, anak polos (?!) yang sama sekali ga nyadar kalo Saya itu Naruto… NARUTO!!!!!!! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! …………………………………………………………………… _-ga sanggup nulis, ngakak sampe sakit perut….-_Talk show tidak bisa dilakukan karena semuanya lagi pada berantem… wew… --' 

(_Mungkin __**'suatu saat'**__ akan kubuat part 3-nya _)) )

**R… Review plez…**


End file.
